musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kettles of Fish on the Outskirts of Town
Artist: The Residents Label: EuroRalph Produced By: The Residents Tracklisting: DISK ONE: DVD # Secret Seed # The Observer # Cry For The Fire # This Is A Man's Man's Man's World # From the Plains to Mexico # Bury Me Not # How to Get a Head # Dinah and the Unclean Skin # Fire Fall # Man's World # Constantinople # One Minute Movies # Burn Baby Burn # Benny the Bouncing Bump # Bridegroom of Blood # Ty's Freak Show # Freak Show Live - Introduction # Freak Show Live - Herman The Human Mole # Satisfaction (Mole Show) # Moscow (Icky Flix) # Before the Encore (Icky Flix tour) # Snakefinger Interview (excerpt) # The Baby King (Cube-E) # Something Devilish (The Boarding House) # Kick a Cat (Oh Mummy Oh Daddy...) DISK TWO: The Mole Show '82, The 13th Anniversary Show '86, Cube-E '89 # snippet # Penn Jillette’s Greeting # snippet # Marching To The Sea # snippet # Mole Show (end of Act 1) # snippet # Happy Home # snippet # Rich Shupe’s Intro # snippet # Hello Skinny # snippet # Picnic In The Jungle # snippet # Monkey And Bunny # snippet # Walter Westinghouse # snippet # Intro by David Sanbourne # Buckaroo Blues/The Stampede # snippet # Black Barry/Engine 44/Voodoo Queen # snippet # Shorty and Shirley DISK THREE: Disfigured Night '97, Wormwood '99, Icky Flix '01 # snippet # Disfigured Night Intro # snippet # Disfigured Night (excerpt 1) # snippet # Disfigured Night (excerpt 2) # snippet # Wormwood (opening) # snippet # I Hate Heaven # snippet # Hanging By His Hair # snippet # Mr. Misery # snippet # Judas Saves # snippet # Old Time Religion # snippet # Icky Flix Theme # snippet # The Gingerbread Man (excerpt) # snippet # Just For You # snippet # Theme From Buckaroo Blues DISK FOUR: Bonus Disk- One Night Stands (rare & unreleased) # Live Intro # American Band Story # 44 # snippet # Six More Miles (To The Graveyard) # snippet # The Party (excerpt) # snippet # Eloise # snippet # Numb Erone/Satisfaction/Kick A Cat # snippet # Howard # snippet # Loss of Innocence # snippet # Tension Of The String # snippet # Constantinople # snippet # Herman The Human Mole # snippet # Paint It Black # snippet # The Snakey Wake (excerpt) # snippet # Jack the Boneless Boy # snippet # Would We Be Alive?/Kamikazi Lady # snippet # D Is For Doorknob # snippet # Walter Westinghouse Review This is the exception that proves the rule to the "Residents Cannot Release A Live Video To Save Their Lives" thing. This comes with a DVD, where there are little bits of each tour, shot in a really nice way that lets you see what's going on, and is basically really cool. This is what pretty much all of the other live video stuff should have been. It's a pity none of it is complete, when it comes to shows. The other stuff in here (it's a 4 disc box: 3 CD, 1 DVD) are live recordings taken from all across their career, and are pretty cool, but the DVD is the main thing for me. It's awesome. Shows on here: The Mole Show, 13th Anniversary Show, Cube-E, Icky Flix, Ty's Freak Show/Prague Freak Show, miscellaneous one-off stuff. - Rev. Syung Myung Me Category:Albums